<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lucky bastard by usamizuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669763">lucky bastard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamizuki/pseuds/usamizuki'>usamizuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, happy birthday my beautiful boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamizuki/pseuds/usamizuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi is one year older, and nothing has changed. except one thing: he has a girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lucky bastard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this lil iwa/f!reader fic for the one and only seijoh ace! happy birthday my beautiful boy!! love u iwa-chan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzzzzt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi wriggled in the comfort of his bed, not wanting to face the fact that there’d be morning practice to wake up to. The alarm from his phone kept buzzing in his ear, and reached over and slammed the “snooze” button with the grace of an elephant. Normally, Iwaizumi would have no trouble getting up. He was used to the routine of </span>
  <em>
    <span>wake up, practice, school, practice, pass out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he tossed and turned all night for fear of what’d be waiting for him at the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his birthday, meaning Oikawa would be a tremendous pain in his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa always made a huge deal for Iwaizumi’s birthday, ever since they’d been kids. Iwaizumi recalls the time in middle school where Oikawa woke up an hour earlier to drape Iwaizumi’s desk in a mess of tacky streamers and a crudely drawn poster that bore the words: “Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi’s shoe locker was filled with little notes saying things like “Happy birthday! Maybe this year you’ll get a girlfriend?” or “woah, fourteen already? You look like an old man.” Iwaizumi’s greatest gift that day, in his opinion, was taking his sweet time in beating his best friend’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All I want is a peaceful day with my girl,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwaizumi thought to himself as he rose from the bed, shrugging off the sheets and turning towards the bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that too much to ask?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was barely hanging in the sky yet, yet Iwaizumi was eyeing his phone nervously for a happy birthday text from you. He knew that you would still be peacefully asleep and he couldn’t stop himself from envisioning you with messy, tousled hair and cute little snores: evidently, Iwaizumi couldn’t wait to see you. Despite him checking his phone every five seconds, he knew that a birthday text was probably out of the question. Iwaizumi had held off on telling you that his birthday was tomorrow. The two of you became a couple fairly recently, after you had mustered up the courage to ask him out after his evening volleyball practice. He didn’t want to pressure you with getting him a gift or anything so soon, but Iwaizumi couldn’t lie to himself. The best present would be you, and only you. Iwaizumi would be over the moon if he’d just have one entire day to spend with you without having to worry about Oikawa’s antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, his phone didn’t ping with any new notifications. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what was I expecting, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi huffed, and went back to brushing his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t tell her about it, anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“In conclusion, he doesn’t know that you know.” Oikawa’s eyes twinkled with mischief, and you suddenly felt your stomach drop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>M-maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to ask Oikawa for help…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, (y/n)-chan! Don’t look like that!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he a mind reader? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that I’ve been the sole person in charge of making Iwa-chan’s birthday the best day ever for seven consecutive years!” Oikawa threw his fingers up in a piece sign and grinned at you. You just sighed in response, but gave him a little smile in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll just be a little prank, right?” You tried to convince yourself as Oikawa decorated his best friend’s shoe locker with flimsy neon papers. He had sneaked out of morning practice early to come help you with Iwaizumi’s birthday, which he almost never does. You were surprised at first, but then came to realize that Oikawa was a best friend who would pull out all the stops for the brunette. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate a little surprise…” Your voice faltered, losing confidence in the little plan that you and Oikawa had devised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly!” The little hearts that Oikawa had taped onto the locker started to peel off. “You just have to ignore him for the most of the day, and then bam! Plant a good one on him during practice.” You immediately reddened, hiding your flushed cheeks behind your hands. “And as an added bonus, I’m giving him the day off. He’ll have you all to himself, the lucky bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled and punched Oikawa in the arm playfully, earning a dramatic “Ow!” from him and attracting stares from the rest of the students around them. It was nearing the start of the first class, so more and more people were starting to fill in the halls. Oikawa spotted Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye and quickly pushed you to the other side of the wall. “Go, now, before he sees you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tripping a little bit over yourself, you managed to hide behind another set of lockers. Seeing as you had time to kill before your first class, you decided to stick around and eavesdrop on their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haaaaaaaaappy birthday to y—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi slapped a hand over Oikawa’s mouth, which reduced his singing to a muffled “mmph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to bite Iwaizumi’s hand, and he flinched away before his best friend could even get a nibble. “You’re crazy,” Iwaizumi chuckled, looking at the arts and crafts shitstorm that was his locker. “always picking up after you, even on my birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa puffed his cheeks out, turning away from the brunette. “I got here early especially for you, and you repay me by grumbling? And all I wanted to do was do something nice for my best friend on his special day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You call this something nice?” Iwaizumi bent over and picked up the heart cutouts that fell to the floor. “More like a pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm! Whatever, I have more in store for you anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t remind me. By the way, have you seen (y/n) around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You perked up at the mention of your name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he figure out the plan that quickly?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you just missed her. I said hi to her, but it seemed like she was in a hurry to get somewhere. Class duties, maybe?” Oikawa’s eyes landed on yours for a second, which was a signal for you to get your ass out of there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, okay.” Iwaizumi let out a little sigh, which chipped at your heart a little bit. It was going to be worth it in the end, right? “I’ll catch her later, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed in frustration. He was bending the pen that he was holding, which was dangerously close to breaking. Halfway through the school day, and all he could think about was you! Normally, you would join him and Oikawa for lunch along Mattsun and Makki, but you apparently had to run errands for a teacher that time. Iwaizumi was looking forward to perhaps getting a bite of your home-cooked bento, or perhaps you’d buy him a cream bun from the cafeteria for his birthday…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. It’s useless, I haven’t told her about my birthday. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The pen snapped in his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t even have any right to mope about it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah there, Iwa-chan, no need to show off your strength. This is a classroom, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you shut it?” Iwaizumi barked at Oikawa, just to get a tongue sticking out at him in return. “If I hear one more ‘happy birthday’ from you again, I swear, I will beat your ass at practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, and this is the price of being Iwa-chan’s one (and only) friend.” Oikawa sighed, flopping arms onto his desk. “I shower him with endless presents, and only get paid dust. But it’s fine, since I'm such a selfless and giving bestie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t imagine ‘selfless’ and ‘you’ in the same sentence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, you’re just grumpy because (y/n)-chan’s a little busy today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hit the nail right on the head, huh, Shittykawa? I guess you can pick up on some things, even if that head of yours is filled with air.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so. But who wouldn’t be? I haven’t seen her at all today.” Iwaizumi’s lips tugged downwards into a pout. Oikawa is having a field day with this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, is Iwa-chan lonely? Come on, I’ll buy you a bun from the vending machine. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your birthday, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need pity food.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The preparations were almost in place. Thanks to Oikawa and your planning, the volleyball team was hard at work decorating the gym. Practice was still going on, but the coach had allowed a few party favors. Makki was struggling to put a small party hat on Kindaichi, chasing him around the gym. You laughed as you laid out an assortment of cupcakes and cookies on the table, to which the team members drooled at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“(y/n)-chan, you’re quite the baker! Homemade too...” Oikawa said in approval, reaching to snatch a chocolate chip cookie. You smacked his hand lightly and made a disapproving noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, Oikawa.” You eyed the door nervously, looking for any sign of Iwaizumi’s signature spiked hair. “At least wait until Iwaizumi gets here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned away from you to face the door as well. “Don’t worry about a thing! I have Mattsun on guard, and he’ll let us know when Iwa-chan’s coming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of Iwaizumi’s name, Mattsun came running in. “He’s coming, he’s coming,” He panted, waving his arms. “Turn off the lights!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You quickly hid behind the wall, a handful of confetti in one hand. Holding your breath, you watched as Iwaizumi came in through the door. He was sporting the Aoba Johsai jersey, and his face was all twisted in confusion. “Huh, and I thought I was running late…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Iwaizumi flipped the switch, a resounding “Happy birthday!” echoed throughout the gym. Confetti was thrown in the air, and the majority of the team barreled towards Iwaizumi, tackling him in a tight group hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you guys…” Iwaizumi was knocked to the ground, and the weight of the boys on him was crushing his lungs. “can let go now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys finally released him from their death grip and smiled at him, slapping his shoulders playfully. “Happy birthday, you lucky bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi dusted himself off and took a moment to actually appreciate the sight before him. The gym, which he considered a second home, was now decorated with strings that hung little paper stars and balloons. There was a poster tacked to the wall that read “Happy birthday, Ace!” Beside the poster was the table of goodies that the team was now lined up to feast on. You decided to approach him now that the team’s attention was on something else other than the birthday boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you.” You smiled at him, a blush already creeping on your cheeks. “Having a good birthday?” You’ve pined over Iwaizumi for so long, but it’s unbelievable to you that he’s already yours. Every time you look at him, it always takes your breath away. His tanned skin with those mesmerizing sea green eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could just melt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“(y/n),” He breathed, reaching out to cup your cheek. Your eyes widened and you were sure that Iwaizumi could feel the heat rising beneath his fingertips. Since you guys were such a recent couple, he hadn’t been that big on being affectionate in public. Until now, of course. “you did this all for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I had some help from Oikawa, of course!” You averted your eyes from the brunette out of embarrassment. “He was the one who came up with this, after all. I didn’t know your birthday was coming up until a few days ago. Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to pressure you into getting me a gift so soon.” He shifts his hands to pinch your cheek lightly. “And what was with you ignoring me the whole day? Was that part of the plan, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was! I’m sorry, Iwaizumi, now let go!” You tried to pull away from him, but he chuckled, leaning in and stretching your cheeks even further. You messed with him all day, and now it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, now, lovebirds!” Of course, until Oikawa ruins everything. “Come get a cupcake. And Iwa-chan, don’t think you’re immune from wearing the birthday crown!” In Oikawa’s hands was a little paper crown folded neatly out of construction paper. You took the crown out of Oikawa’s hands and placed it gently on top of his head, smoothing the stray tufts of hair. Iwaizumi’s face was carefully neutral, but he was screaming on the inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ, you’re too cute for this world.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He composed himself and turned towards Oikawa. “Guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Great King for today, huh, Shittykawa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll let you get away with it this once! And as the previous king, I decree that you have the day off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi moved to protest, but Oikawa cut him off before he could even open his mouth. “No buts! The birthday king deserves his rest, no?” He shot a knowing look towards you, and a teasing grin made its way onto the setter’s face. “With his queen, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi knew that there was no arguing with Oikawa once he had his mind set on something. It wasn’t all bad, right? He got to spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>day with his favorite girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You beamed and slipped your hand into his, tugging him towards the door. “I’ll treat you to some tofu, ‘kay? It’s all about you today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth quirked up into a soft smile reserved just for you, and he squeezed your hand in response. “I really am a lucky bastard.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing this makes me want my own iwaizumi hrnnn... hmu on tumblr @ usamizuki for more !! thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>